


We Already Happened

by kagehime17



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aj Rafael, Fluff, HUSSIE PLEASE MAKE THEM CANNON, LDR, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Songs, Teen Romance, i just fucking ship this ship they are my otp forever i love them so much, they are cute ok its for dave's brthday yay for birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehime17/pseuds/kagehime17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has been dating John for a while, and wants to do something special for when his boy friend comes over to visit him for the first time.</p><p>Based off the song "We Could Happen" by AJ Rafael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Already Happened

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DAYAFTER BIRTHDAY DAVE!
> 
> I don't have a beta reader anymore so please excuse any grammar mistakes…Thank you.
> 
> Dave is such a cutie I love him.

Dating John Egbert is probably the most interesting thing to ever happen in my life. Sure, the whole strifing on the rooftop with my bro like a bad ass mother fucker is cool, but after awhile it gets old. Really old.

 

So from the internet crush to the whole accidentally messaging the wrong person on how you feel about the dweeb, thus ended up with him finding out your long time homocrush, and actually liking you back and all that jazz, we became a couple. With the whole livestream movie shit and the video chats and sending each other ironically sappy texts over the phone.

 

Bro says I’m acting like one of those teenagers from the stupid movie. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I was in fact a teenager in a romcom. Because for hell I feel like it.

 

So the other day, as I was surfing the web, I found this one video online. I heard Jade squealing over it a while ago when she went through the ukulele faze. (seriously what’s up with island girls and ukuleles?)  And I think I remembered that guy from one of her ramblings, so I clicked on the vid.

 

And suddenly I had the dying urge to learn how to play the guitar.

 

The song was basically ukulele and guitar heaven, the whole, “play this song to your bf and make it sappy” kind of thing. It was the cute, boyfriend-y song that suited Egbert’s and my relationship perfectly. And I had to learn how to play it. It’s a must.

 

The calendar to the right had a nice big purple circle around a certain date, the day  John was coming to visit me for the first time. Excitement bubbled at the pit of my stomach, as I sent a quick text to Harley and dashed to my Bro’s room.

 

Bro was slouching on the couch, playing video games. He barely glanced my way as I ran into the room, my feet stomping loudly as my feet padded on the thin carpet. “What up lil’man.” he mumbled, pressing the buttons on the controller, “what’s got your panties in a bunch?”

 

“Shut up Bro!” I huffed, frantically scanning the room, rushing towards the pile of “ol’ shit” that Bro kept in the corner. He jumped up shouting curses as I started yanking things out of place, precariously flinging relics and stupid items behind me.

 

“Stop! Stop it you little shit! What the fuck are you doing? Dave? Dave stop it right now!” Bro tried to grip my shoulder, but I slipped out of his grip.

 

“David Elizabeth Strider what the fuck are you doing?”

 

Oh. Shit.

 

I turned around, facing Bro, and his triangular shades. His eye brows were knitted together in the bad way. Not the I’m-fucking-with-you-you-little-turd kind but the, David-Elizabeth-Strider-what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-god-damn type. Yeah yeah it makes no fucking sense.

 

“I uh…” I fumbled for the words to explain my sudden rampage.

 

“I uhh’ what kid? Spit it out.” Bro hissed.

 

“I want borrow your guitar Bro! The one you never use! Please. I need it. Like seriously need it. I need it like the desperate people who appear on Oprah. I need it like I need a heart transplant because of my-”

 

“Shut up Dave. Now why would you want to find it now? I thought those things weren’t ironic enough.”

 

Fucking Bro and his ironic reasoning. Fuck him.

 

Sighing as dramatically possible, I explained to Bro on what I was planning on doing with the damn instrument.

 

A side smirk played on my brother’s lips as he shook his head, and handed me the old thing, patting my back.

 

I thanked him the best way a Strider can, which was a side smile with a thumbs up. I ran back to my room, and a message from Harley came up on pesterchum.

 

I clicked on the video chat invite, and her pixely face appeared on the small window, and she had a small base with her, which was modified into a nice guitar.

 

“You want to do this Dave?” she hummed, strumming the guitar strings.

 

“Yeah Harley lets get this started.” I gave a quick pluck of the chord.

 

Jade winced at the sound that came out of the old thing as she sighed, “Let’s just tune it first okay.”

~~

 

(The Day Before Egbert Arrives)

 

“Bro! Bro!!” I shouted.

 

“What?” my brother sighed, walking back to face me.

 

“So you know what to do right?” I asked him again.

 

“Yes Dave I practiced it fifty times today dammit now go the fuck to sleep!” Bro waved his arms in annoyance.

 

“You remember to pick him up right? Right?”

 

“Dave I got it ok shut the fuck up it’s midnight.” Bro rolled his eyes.

 

“Ok. Thanks Bro.”

 

“No problem lil’ man.” he smiled at me, and left me to dwell in my thoughts.

 

~~

 

The plane ride was exhausting. Wait. Who am I? John Egbert of course. And I’m going to meet my boyfriend’s older brother because he is picking me up. I was kind of upset that Dave wasn’t going to be there, but he told me that he had school. Oh well.

 

“Hello Mister Strider.” I wave to a man with triangular shades… Oh my god. Striderangualr. Oh okay that sounded really, really stupid.

 

“Oh hey there John.” he nodded to me, “call me Bro.”

 

“Bro….” I tested it out. It sounded a bit weird but alright.

 

“Dave has been shitting his pants in excitement over seeing you.” Bro laughed to himself, carrying one of my bags.

 

“Really?” my voice betrayed my excitement as I eyed the Strider, giving a happy grin.

 

He chuckled as I swore I heard him say under his breath, “He wasn’t lying when he called you cute.”

 

The car ride was a surprisingly short one, but anticipation caused my fingers to drum endlessly on the arm rest, my toes curling and uncurling in my beaten sneakers.

 

“Well, we’re here.” Bro nodded. “Go in first I’m gonna park this car. Just go to the top floor.”

 

“Whoa… you got the penthouse?” I wondered out loud, staring at the tall apartment complex.

 

“Naw we don’t have something like that in our building, but we get easy access to the roof.” he replied to my musing.

 

“Oh ok.”

 

“What are you waiting for?” his brother chuckled, “run up there kiddo.”

 

I blush lightly muttering an “alright” and cautiously stepped into the hot Texas heat, dashing into the air conditioned lobby.

 

As I enter the elevator, I thought I saw a black blur whizz past the elevator to the direction of the stairs… Weird. I must be imagining things.

 

Finally the elevator rose to the Dave’s apartment floor, and I found his apartment number and taking a deep breath,  I knocked.

 

“Hold up!”

 

Oh. Was that… Dave’s voice? It sounded so foreign yet familiar, hearing his voice from the crappy speakers of your phone or laptop was so different than in person…

 

But the person who opened the door was…

 

His brother.

 

“But how?” you find yourself gawking in amusement, but he moved out of the way exposing Dave standing there with a guitar.

 

My heart stopped beating when I saw my boyfriend. He was… so perfect looking. And I found myself unable to move.

 

He gave a soft smile, and strummed a few careful chords on his guitar.

 

 _“I’ll hold the door, please come in. And just sit here for a while.”_  Bro ushered me in, and had me sit on a chair next to Dave.

 

_“This is my way of telling you I need you in my life._

_It’s so cold without your touch, I’ve been dreaming way too much._

_Can we just turn this into reality cause.”_

 

He faces in my direction as he strums, singing gently as he was swaying back and forth in a smooth rhythmic motion.

 

“Dave you dork!” I giggled as he continued,

  
  


_“Cuz I’ve been thinking about you lately, maybe you could save me from this crazy world-”_ he walked in a circle as he sang that- _“_ _we live in. And I know we could happen. Cause I know that I’ve been feeling you.”_

 

Bro walked out with an umbrella and held it over his younger brother’s head as Dave sung the next part, _“Storms, they will come, but I know that the sun will shine again. He’s my friend, and he says  that we belong together. And I’ll sing a song, to break the ice,  just a smile from you would suffice. It’s not me being nice, boy this is real tonight.”_

_“Cause I’ve been thinking about you lately, maybe you could save me from this crazy world we live in. I know we could happen, cause I know that I’ve been feeling you. I know you want me.”_

 

He quickly took his hand off the neck of the guitar, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me up, and stepped closer, his hands strumming the instrument barely brushing against me.

_“ There’s no other, there’s no other love. That I’d rather have, no._

_There ain’t no one, there ain’t no one else.”_  he gave a sly grin as he added,

_“I want you for myself.”_

 

I started to sing along too as he finished the rest of the song.

_“ I’ve been, thinking about you lately, maybe you could save me from this crazy world we live in. And I know we could happen, cause I know I’ve been feeling you. I know you want me._

_I’ve been thinking about you lately,_

_maybe you can save me from this crazy world we live in._

_And I know we could happen._

_Cause you know that-_

_I’ve been feeling you._

_I know you want me too._

_I know you want me too.”_

 

He kissed me as we finished the song, wrapping his arms around my waist after he quickly rotated his guitar to rest behind him, tugging on his straps. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him closer, and as we pulled away from the kiss I blushed as Bro whistled  and hooted.

 

“Well Dave. Hello there.” I wiggled my eyebrows.

 

“Sup Egbert.”

 

“We already happened.” I teased, as he hugged me tightly against him.

  
“I know.” he grinned, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Homestuck. 
> 
> If I did DaveJohn would become canon. Yes.


End file.
